Wrong Universe, Wrong Tale (Stevisk Underverse)
by Professor Chaos lNot Buttersl
Summary: There where two separate Universes that seemed to switch places... Only problem is, that only two people remember their past life... And there in the wrong universe... Can these two survive in eachother's world, or will they fuck things up?
1. Introduction

(If you don't like either Undertale, or Steven Universe, you do know you could just ignore this right? I only made this because, SU is, my favorite show, and UT is my favorite game... Also, head cannon Frisk, and Chara genders, light gore at times, some swears, and spoilers for both of these things! You have been warned)

There are countless of universes... And in each universe contains their own unique worlds... But some day... Something happened to them... Something that made two certain universe switch places... Everyone in these universes are completely oblivious... Well expect two young kids... Can their two worlds ever be the same again? Maybe they'll just forget about it all... Or maybe... They'll make the wrong choice...

Huh? I got up and looked around... I seem to be in a dark room... I looked down... I saw a field of golden flowers... With these weird onion like things, in the middle of them... I looked at them for a few seconds...

"Golden Onion Flowers... They must've broken your fall." A voice said... I looked around for the voice but I saw nobody... It sounded so... Familiar... I felt really sore... I rubbed my joints... Wait... I looked down at myself and saw that I wasn't wearing my star shirt... This shirt was a blue sweater, with a few pink stripes... Weird...

"Hello?" I called out... I then got up, on my feet... I kind of groaned while doing so. "Garnet?" I called out... "Amethyst?" I yelled... "Pearl?" I cried... But nobody came... All I can do is proceed down a hallway... I gulped nervously... At the end of the hallway, I saw a large, purple door, with this weird, symbol... I looked through the door and saw... Onion? He had petals around his head. I stepped into the room...

"Howdy! I'm Onion! Onion the onion flower!" He said... I just looked at him, dumbfounded...Why was he here...? Where are the Crystal Gems... Wait a minute... ONION COULD SPEAK!? I've could've swore my jaw hit the floor... Onion looked awkward, then he cleared his throat... "You're to the Underground, arent'ca?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Golly! You must be so confused!" I nodded my head again... "Someone oughtta teach you how things work around here! I guess little ol' me will have to do!"

Everything turned black, expect, what looked like, was my gem... I kind of have a bad feeling about this... "See this gem?" Onion asked... I then started to move around... I then realized that I was see-though... I then jumped up... Wait... Like this, I can levitate? I then got down... If only my floaty powers were like this...

"This is your soul, the very center of your being..." I nodded my head... Okay... I think I'm getting this... "Your soul, starts out weak, but you could gain a lot of exp, to increase you LV." He explain... Oh, so this is like a video game?

"Does LV stand for level?" I asked Onion. He giggled... Ugh... So wrong...

"Of course not, silly!" He shouted, while smiling. "It stands for love, of course!" He said, seeing more cheerful with each word. "You want some love don't you?" He asked... I hold up my hands, and stilly shook my head...

"No thanks... I'm good..." I said, while smiling, nervously...

"Don't be like that! Come on!" He told me... Okay... I guess I don't have anything to lose? I know... Onion isn't the first person, who'd I call for help but... He wouldn't try to kill me would he? He then made some white pellets appear... "Up here, love is spread through little white... 'Friendliness Pellets...' You want some love, don't you?" He asked.

"I guess..." I told him... I took a deep breathe... He then stuck out his tongue, then winked...

"Okay then! Move around, and collect as many as you can!" He said, as the pellets headed my way... I ran into them, and-

"OOOOOOWWWW!" I screamed as they struck me... I fall to the ground, too weak to get up... It felt like something punch me, with fire... I look at a bar that was label hp... I only had one left... I looked down at myself, and saw a giant hole, in my shirt, and something that only seem to be burnt skin... I groaned in pain, as I put my hand on it... It felt wet... I look back at my hand to see it completely cover in blood... I then look back at Onion afraid, and weak... Who seemed to be laughing at my pain...

"YOOOOOOOU IDOIT!" He screamed as his face look liked a monster's... "IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL, OR BE KILLED! WHY WOULD ANYONE PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS!?" He then summoned more 'friendliness pellets' I gasp... They were circling me, so even if I wasn't too weak I'd died... I felt tears in the back of my eyes... "DIE!" He shouted, then laughed, as the pellets inched closer to me... I cuddle up into helpless ball... I cried into my hands, as I just laid there... Then.. All of a sudden... I felt like if the pain stopped...

I looked back at Onion, who seemed to be angry, and confused... Then, out of nowhere, a fire ball appear, knocking Onion away... Then... I couldn't believe my eyes...

"What a terrible creature, torturing a poor, innocent, youth!" Garnet said... Instead of wearing her normal clothes, she wore a purple rope,with long white sleeves, and the symbol of the door was on her chest, she was also missing visors, showing her three, different colored eyes... I don't care though! I ran up to her, and hugged her... She hugged my back, while rubbing my head... I buried my face into her rope, sobbing...

"There, there, young one..." She told me... After almost dying... I felt like I lost the ability to speak... "I'm Garnet, Caretaker, of the Ruins," she explained... Wait... What? I would have ask her what she meant, but I couldn't stop crying... "I pass through here everyday, to see if something new falls down here... You are the first hybrid, who has come here in awhile..." I looked at her confused..."G-g-ga... Garnet?" I asked her... I looked at her confused... She looked at me with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, little one, that's me... Is something wrong, child?" She asked... Does... She not know who I was...?

"I-I-it's just... I..." I said, as I was still sobbing, not much as before but still...

"It's okay, child... As long as you're with me, I won't let anyone hurt you... Come with me, small one... I'll show you the way, through these catacombs." Garnet said, as she grabbed my hand, and went through an other purple door, with the same symbol. I looked at her, about to ask if she remembers me but...

I woke up inside of a bed and I looked around... Huh? Wait... There were a bunch of shelfs filled with action figures, books, and junk... In front of the bed, there was a cheap T.V, with a Game cube on it... I looked to the saw, and I saw a living room on a lower level... I got up, and made my way downstairs...

"Toriel? Sans? Papyrus? Undyne? Alpyhs? Asgore?" I called out for my friends... But nobody came... I then looked around... Where am I even? I tried to check my stats, but nothing happened... I tried to reach my last and still... Nothing happened... I then gulped nervously... In my world... It was like I was in a video and now... I looked down at myself, to see I was wearing a reddish-pinkish shirt with a yellow star on it...

I've been reading some of Sans' old books and it suggested some, bat shit, insane theories like... They're multiple universes... And each one is different... Some even have the ability to Bree like games, and sometimes some universe could switch but... Was it actually true? I should probably asked Sans... He knows a lot about this stuff...

I sighed, and walked out of the house... I found myself at a beach... I looked up at the sky to see it was early morning... Hmm... Wait! If that book was true... And if my game was like a video game... Could that mean... That person could change the world... My world...? I finished a pacifist route, not so long ago... But could he still fuck up things for me, and ruin my home?


	2. The beginning to the Ruins (Pasifist)

(I'm planning on making a genocide route, and I'm making a natural version of boss battles, but not for puzzles, and shit, since I'm lazy as fuck... Also right now it's going to be mostly Steven, in Frisk's world, but it will become more of both later)

Garnet took me to a room, that leads to another door... There where two stairs, on the opposite side, of each other, and in the middle, there were red leaves, and this weird... Diamond, floaty...

"Hey, Garnet, what's that?" I asked her, pointing at the thing... She looked at me confused...

"I'm afraid I don't what you mean, my child... It's just a bunch of leaves... Do you not know what leaves are?" Garnet asked.

"N-not that! There's a weird diamond thing!" I informed her... Could she not see it...? Garnet looked at me concerned.

"Are you alright?" She asked me... I couldn't help but frown... I then put my hand on my head, and stumbled down... Trying to make it seem like I was dizzy. "CHILD!" Garnet yelled, as she bent down... She softly placed a hand on me... "What's wronged!?" She asked, looking at me with great fear...

"I'm still, not feeling good from fall..." I told her, rubbing my head, and gave a nervous smile... She sighed... She then wrapped her arms around me... I then felt a lot better... Garnet then stood up, and stuck out her hand... I grabbed it... "Garnet..." I whispered quietly...

"Is that better?" She asked. I nodded my head, as we went into the other room... The room we went to had a bunch of buttons by a closed door, and I switch, with a sign by it. "Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins." She stepped on the buttons in a certain pattern then pulled the switch, causing the door to open. "The ruins are full of puzzles, ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move through room to room, please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She said as she started to walk to the next room. I quickly looked at the puzzle and checked the sign. It was nearly impossible to read...

"Only the fearless may proceed, braves ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road." The voice said again... Who's saying that? I doubt Garnet would know though... She doesn't even remember me... I sighed, then followed Garnet into a long room, with more switches, with arrows pointed to them.

"In order to make progress here, you will to trigger serval switches." I gazed at the room for a bit...

"Do I just flip the ones that are label?" I asked.

"Yes, good job my child!" Garnet said, happily... I couldn't help but smile back... I then walked up to one of the label switches and flipped it, then me and we went to the next section of the room where one was labeled, and the other wasn't label. I then flipped the label one. Causing the spikes leading to the other room, to disappear.

"Splendid! I am proud of you little one! Let us move to the next room!" She said, as she continue to walk forward... I quickly tried to flip the switch.

"This switch doesn't even work..." The voice said again... I wish at least who ever saying this stuff, could say what's going on... I then ran, to catch up with Garnet. We we're in a room, where there was a blue like dummy with a robe one, with a hood... With a diamond on it...? Blue diamond...? I kind of snickered a bit. "As a human-gem hybrid, living in the Underground, gems or humans may attack you."

Wait... What...? "You will need to be prepare for this situation... However, worry not! The process is simple! When you encounter either one, you will enter a fight, while you are in a fight strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, and I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice by talking to the dummy!"

I then walked up directly to the dummy... Or blue diamond... Just the thought, though of a almighty diamond... Being a diamond... Then the same thing happened with Onion, expect, four buttons appeared in front of me...

"You encounter the Blue Dummy" Voice said... That's what I'm going to call her... Voice... The buttons said Attack, Act, Item and Mercy... Umm... I placed my hand on the act button... I could either check or talk... I then quick the dummy "Blue Dummy - ATK 0 DEF 0. A cotton gem and a button eye... You're the apple of my eye." Voice said. The dummy did nothing... I look back at Garnet, who was waiting... I then tapped the act button again, then pressed talk...

"Hi, my name is Steven!" I said to the dummy... It didn't respond at all...

"It doesn't seem much for a conversation..." Voice said... I looked back at Garnet, who had stars in her eyes... "You won! You earned 0 XP and 0 gold!" Voice said, as the world went back to normal.

"Amazing! You've done good!" Garnet said, as we went to the next room...

"Boy... They're sure a lot of rooms..." I said... Garnet nodded, seeming to agree.

"There's another room with a puzzle up ahead... Do you think you could solve it?" I nodded my head, as we continue down the hall, until something happened... It seems like I've encounter a fight.

"Umm... Garnet?" I called out to her. She looked at me worried... I looked at what the thing that attacked me... It was Hopper... That frog I made up in a story with Garnet... Was it true? Garnet then turned to me worried

"Remember what I thought you..." Garnet told me... I then took a deep breathe. I clicked the act button, and I could either check, compliment or threaten... I clicked the compliment button.

"Hey there... Y-you seem cool..." I told him...

"Hopper doesn't understand, but is flattered anyway." Voice said. Then Garnet came, and shot Hopper a dirty look, then he hopped away... "You won! You earned 0 XP and 0 gold" Voice said. Me and Garnet then went to a room, with spikes everywhere... I just stood there shock...

"This room is a puzzle but..." Garnet said, worrying, then she hold out her hand. "Here take my hand." I then lightly put my hand in hers... I felt one of her gems... Wait, is Garnet still a fusion...? She then started to walk in a pattern were some spikes disappeared as she was close by... I could have sworn a few times she looked at me... The thought of that... Made me smile...We then reached the end of the room, were there were no spikes. "Puzzles seem a bit dangerous for now..." She said worried... We then walked into another room, that was really long, and there was nothing in it...

"You have done excellent thus far, my child..." She said with a smile. "However, I have a difficult request to ask you..." She said, with her smile gone...

"Sure... What is it?" I asked. Garnet then sighed.

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself..." She said as she started to walk away... She then turned my way... "Forgive me, for this..." She then she took off running... I spirited after her... Why would Garnet do this...? What was her plan... Wait... At the end of the room, their was a pillar, and Garnet "hid" behind it.. I groaned and walked up to it... When I was close enough, I looked at Garnet behind the pillar...

"Ummm..." She said quietly as I stepped I front of the pillar. She then came out. "Greetings my child... Do not worry... As you could see... I was merely behind a pillar the whole time..." She said awkwardly... She then gave me a small smile... "Thank you, for trusting me... However, there is an imprint reason for this exercise..." She said.

"Why though?" I asked curiously. She then gave a soft sigh.

"To test your independence... I must attend some business, and you must stay alone for awhile... Please stay here... It's dangerous to explore by yourself... I have an idea" She then started to reach around for something "Ah-ha!" She said, and she presented an old cellphone to me. "If you have a need for anything, just call." She told me and gently placed a hand on my shoulder... I lightly rest my hand, on top of hers. "Be good, alright?"

"O-Of course!" I responded... She then smiled back. "Thank you, my child..." She said as she walked off...

(Later, in other universe, in Frisk's point of view.)

I was laying around waiting for anyone to come... It felt weird to be alone... Even when I wasn't alone... I had Chara... I groaned to myself... I'm so damn bored... I then felt a phone vibrating in my pants... I reached for it, and checked who was calling... Chara? I clicked a check mark, and putted the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked...

"Hey, Frisk... I was wondering after my sword practice... If... You would... Umm..." Chara sounded extremely nervous... Wait... What was she talking about? Chara's dead... She doesn't talk any kind of sword practicing... Just the the thought though if she did... I shuddered a bit. "Would you like to... Come to my house?" She ask... I just stood there, stuttering like an idiot, for awhile. "Hello?" Chara asked.

"W-well... You see umm... I don't know if I... Need to do anything... So ummm... L-let me check first!" I said, somewhat panicking...

"Oh... Are you guys going on a mission?" Chara asked... Mission? What the fucking hell was she talking about? I know, that sounds rude but... What? Sword training? Missions? Chara still being alive!? I took a deep breathe...

"N-no... Nobody told me yet..." I said, with a trail of sweat, racing down me.

"Oh... Okay... Let me know when I get there, alright?" Chara said... In a innocent tone...

"Sure!" I responded and hanged up... I then sighed...


	3. Update

Hello there. First of all... Thank you all so much for follwing this story. Really. I can not thank you enough, even if you just followed this to see cringe. I also thank you for all of your positive reviews. Though I have something to tell you all... I will not give up on this story BUT I WILL START THIS OVER. I will keep most the characters the same right now but... I just feel like it would be better if I just restart so... See you soon, I hope.


End file.
